As a temperature measuring apparatus for measuring a temperature of an object, a radiation thermometer has been known, for example (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). The radiation thermometer receives infrared radiation radiated from a surface of the object using an infrared sensor, and measures an infrared intensity to determine the temperature of the object.
In addition, as such a temperature measuring apparatus, a human body temperature measuring apparatus has also been proposed that measures the temperature of a part of a human body in a noncontact manner (see PTL 2, for example). In the human body temperature measuring apparatus disclosed by PTL 2, a photographed image is utilized to contain a human body to be measured within a measurement field of view, thereby measuring the temperature of a part of the human body.